Elemental Sentai Kodenrangers: Kokoro No Koden
by Captain redryuranger11
Summary: GEKIJOBAN! The Kodenrangers and the Kage Warriors get taken back in time to ancient Feudal Japan. Oh wait...1995! Something is wrong with the past and it is up to the Kodenrangers to fix it. Along the way they must team up with some interesting character.
1. Kokoro No Koden

I do not own Super Sentai but Elemental Sentai Kodenranger is something that I do own. Now . . . IKUZO!

GEKIJOFIC!

Release! The Heart Of Koden!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_RRR11 production presents . . . ._

_- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -_

_Legend . . . Shadow . . . two sides . . . eternal enemies . . . warriors who take on the role of either sides are destined to fight._

"HAH!" A red warrior shouted. He wielded twin jians. His opponent was a black and golden armored warrior. Ryunosuke (Ryu) Rekka and Kai respectively. Ryu slashed at Kai while Kai ducked. The battlefield was the center of the city.

Ryu and Kai both kicked each other. They both back flipped away after being pushed away from each other.

Ryu back flipped back towards his team containing different colored rangers, Green, Blue, Yellow, Pink, Silver, Gold, and himself, Red.

_On the side of justice, fighting for with the power of the Kodenjyus, ELEMENTAL SENTAI KODENRANGER!_

Kai back flipped towards two armored warriors, Magenta and Orange. They had similar designs to Kai's armor, but Magenta had black where Kai's gold was and was a female. She has a bat theme. Orange also has black where Kai's gold was. He had a bear theme.

_On the other side, fighting with the power of the Kagejyus, the Kage Warriors. Warriors destined to fight, training to surpass their potential, to surpass each other, and to decide the fate of the world!_

The Kodenrangers and the Kage Warriors charged at each other with Kageshis helping the Kage Warriors.

Kodengreen: Rai Shishi. Rai kicked off a pole, then used his Shishi Axe to chop a row of Kageshis. "Ikuzo!" Rai then prepared for an attack. "Elemental Ougi, Shishi Thunder Swing!" Rai then swung his axe, creating a large wave at the Kageshis, cutting them in half.

Kodenblue: Lee Hamura. Lee used his Tenma Bell Cannon to shoot the oncoming Kageshis. The Kageshis froze. "Hm . . . now for my true power!" He exclaimed happily. He pulled off two items from the back of his cannon, letting the cannon fall and create a crater on the ground. The cloths on the items flowed with the wind. "Tenma Bell Knuckle!" Lee held his Bell Knuckles at ready. He punched a Kageshi. The Kageshi felt the loud gong of the Bell Knuckles and held its ear in pain. Then Lee reversed roundhouse kicked the Kageshi. "Let's go! Elemental Ougi, Tenma Marine Charge!" Water surrounded Lee, then Lee jumped from his spot. He destroyed the Frozen Kageshis with his Bell Knuckles.

Kodenyellow: Karen Hibiki. Karen held her two Kirin Rin Ken, her two yellow chakrams, at ready. "Here I go." She said. She then threw one of her chakram. This chakram missed the Kageshis in front of her. "Elemental Ougi." She said softly. The thrown chakram flew around. "KIRIN CRUSHER!" There were yellow projected strings attaching her two chakrams. She pulled the chakram in her hand, thus moving the thrown chakram back, and cutting the Kageshis in its path.

Kodenpink: Ryn Tsubasa. She held her Houou Blade Bow. She slashed the Kageshis near her, then pulled an energy string from her bow. "Elemental Ougi, Houou Feather Shot!" She released the energy string, thus firing large pink bolts of energy at the Kageshis. Each Kageshi was struck. Ryn turned around, then heart shaped explosions exploded on the Kageshis. Ryn giggled cutely. "And that's how it works."

Kodensilver: Miku Sorahane. Miku held her Hawk Feather Fans at ready. She slashed the Kageshis running at her. Then she held her fans as if ready to do a fan dance. "Elemental Ougi." She said calmly. "Radiant Judgement!" She swung her fans and then beams of light struck down from the sky and beamed down the Kageshis. "You're finished." Miku said finishing her dance. Silver feathers surrounded her.

Kodengold: Kousuke Sorahane. Kousuke held his Eagle Spear at ready. "Hah!" He said. He held his spear like a rifle. Then he swiped his hand over the blade multiple times. Each swipe fired off a golden spearhead striking the Kageshi that it was pointed towards. Then Kousuke disappeared in a blur. He reappeared and slashed the Kageshis that were struck. Then he held his spear at ready. "Elemental Ougi, Solar Indignation!" He stabbed his spear into the ground, then pillars of flame emerged from the ground and engulfed the Kageshis. Kousuke drew the spear from the ground and the ground closed up. "You're all done." Kousuke held the Spear behind him. Then the Orange warrior was in the air and ready to slam Kousuke. Kousuke reacted and jumped back. The Orange warrior slammed the ground. "So Daisan, you're ready to fight."

Daikuma: Daisan. "I . . . am . . .READY!" Daisan said. He then swung his fists a few times and then kicked Kousuke. Kousuke flew into a wall. As Daisan and Kousuke fought, Lee and Rai joined in.

The Magenta warrior whipped Ryn, then she wrapped the whip around Ryn. "Sorry, but you have to die." Magenta said.

Baraotome: Kyoko

"Sorry, not today Kyoko." Ryn said. She then sliced the whip and freed herself. "Take this!" Ryn fired an energy bolt from her blade bow.

Kyoko opened up a black book and then held her hand out. Her hand created a barrier which blocked the bolt. "Too bad." Kyoko continued fighting with Ryn and as the two girls fought, Karen and Miku joined in the fight.

Kodenred: Ryunosuke 'Ryu' Rekka.

Kurochi: Kai.

Ryu and Kai were slashing and striking at each other. Ryu finally got a slash on the shoulder of Kai. "Got you!" Ryu exclaimed.

"Not today!" Kai said. He then double palm pressed Ryu's gut. "DARK BREAK!"

"Elemental Ougi!" Ryu announced and his swords were ablaze. "DRAGON'S FANG!"

Kai's double palm press struck Ryu with a dark wave, while Ryu slashed Kai with both flaming slashes. Kai and Ryu were blown back.

"Not bad Ryunosuke Rekka, today you'll be defeated!" Kai declared.

"No way!" Ryu shouted. Then the two charged at each other, however, they stopped when the sky started to darken. "What?"

"What the?" Kai looked up.

Rai, Lee, Kousuke, Daisan, Ryn, Miku, Karen, and Kyoko stopped and looked up.

"Whoa!" Lee pointed at the sky.

"Why did it get dark all of a sudden!?" Ryn shouted.

"What is this!?" Karen looked around.

Lightning struck.

"The forecast today didn't call for rain." Miku said.

"Darn newscasters." Kousuke said.

"No, this is not rain." Rai said.

"What did you do!?" Kai pointed at Ryu.

"Wait . . WHAT!?" Ryu retorted. "I'm not doing this, I should be asking you that!"

"Well we're not doing anything." Kyoko said.

"This . . . is . . . scary!" Daisan whimpered slowly.

Then something flew from the sky. A black diamond. The black diamond flashed a light.

"WAH!" The ten warriors shouted. Then the warriors all disappeared into a vortex.

- -

"AHH!" Ryu screamed as he flew in the vortex. The suits of the Kodenrangers all dematerialized and the suits of the Kage Warriors shattered, revealing Kai in his black battle outfit, Kyoko in her white and black dress, and Daisan wearing a black and orange vest and white pants. Ryu, Ryn, Rai, Lee, and Karen wore their school uniforms, a red blazer on top of a white dress shirt and white pants. Ryu, Ryn, and Karen had red ties while Rai had a green on and Lee a blue one. Ryn wore her hair in a ponytail and it was held up by a pink ribbon. Karen wore her in pigtails and they were held up with yellow ribbons. Miku wore her school uniform, a white sailor shirt with a blue collar and a white skirt. There was a pink ribbon on the front of the shirt. She had a silver hair clip the shape of a hawk on her long black hair. Kousuke wore a brown coat and black pants. He wore glasses. He had golden highlights on his hair.

Kai held Kyoko tightly in his arms, then he held out his hand for Daisan. "Grab on!" Kai shouted. Daisan held Kai's arm.

"Kai-sama, what is going on!?" Kyoko asked frantically.

"Even I don't know." Kai said.

"Minna!" Ryu shouted. "Keep together!"

Karen grabbed Ryn's hand. "Ryn-san!" Karen shouted. "Don't let go."

"I won't!" Ryn shouted. "Karen, grab onto Miku!"

Karen held out a hand for Miku and Miku grabbed Karen's hand. "You better not let go!" Miku said.

"I won't!" Karen replied.

"ONII-CHAN!" Rai heard the voice of his sister.

"REIKA!" Rai shouted. Reika also had on the school uniform of Ryu, Rai, Lee, Karen, and Ryn's school. Reika had long hair with a ribbon behind her hair. Rai grabbed onto Reika. "How did you get here!?"

"I don't know." Reika said. "It happened in an instant!"

"KAICHO!" Lee shouted for Rai.

"Argh, grab on!" Rai said. Lee grabbed Rai's free hand.

"ANI!" Miku reached for her brother.

"MIKU!" Kousuke reached for his sister.

"RYU!" Ryn called for Ryu.

"KOUSUKE!" Rai shouted. Reika reached for Kousuke's other hand while Kousuke too tried to grab Reika's hand.

"Minna!" Ryu shouted. He reached for Ryn's outstretched hand. But he couldn't grab on. "AHH!" He was pulled back into another vortex.

"RYU!" Ryn screamed. Then her group with Karen and Miku were pulled into another vortex as well.

"ANI!" Miku cried as she was pulled away from her brother.

"MIKU!" Kousuke screamed, then he was pulled into a third vortex away from Reika, Rai, and Lee.

"KOUSUKE!" Rai wailed, but his group was also pulled into a fourth vortex.

"Kaicho!" Karen cried before her group was fully engulfed by the vortex.

"KAREN!" Lee shouted catching a glimpse of Karen before he was pulled in.

"ONII-CHAN!" Reika cried holding tightly to her brother.

"EVERYONE!" Ryu's scream wailed out from his vortex. "AHH!"

"Kai-sama, what are we going to do!?" Kyoko frantically asked Kai.

"Are . . . we . . . going . . . to die?" Daisan asked with a hint of fear in his words.

"No . . ." Kai said. "We will live!" Kai said diving with his group towards the last opened vortex.

"WAH!" Ryu flailed around in his vortex. "Ryn, Karen, Miku, Shishi-san, Reika, Lee, Kousuke, everyone, HELP! AHHHHHH!" He finally exited the long winding vortex.

- -

_Giant words fly through the screen. These words then pile next to each other._

**Elemental Sentai Kodenranger: Kokoro no Koden**

**- -**

A vortex opened up in the sky. Then Ryu fell out of the vortex. "AHH!" He crashed down on a field of grass. It's a wonder how he managed to survive that. "Itai." He said, a little dizzy in the eyes. He got up. "Where am I?" He asked himself. He looked around. "How did I get here?" He then notice a red gleam next to him. It was his Red Koden Gem. "Phew, thank goodness I didn't lose this." He stood up and dusted off the grass on the Koden Gem. "But where is this place." He ran from his spot. "Boy I sure hope the others are all right."

- -

Ryu made his way to a town that looked like it was from Feudal Japan! "EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?" Ryu shouted loudly. "How did I get here!? Is this a . . . TIME SKIP!?" He looked around, then he notice newspaper. "Eh?" He looked at them. "1995!?" He looked around. "Well it's a time skip . . . but why is everything so feudal?" Then he thought of something. "A PARALLEL UNIVERSE!?" He then took some thought into that thought. "Nah, no way." Ryu decided to believe it was time skip. "Now, why is everything so ancient?" He walked around the town. Everyone wore feudal clothing. "Geez, here I'm dressed weirdly. But wait, this is a good thing!" Ryu walked up a man wearing a blue outfit. "Excuse me, have you seen anyone wearing a strange outfit like me?"

The man stared at Ryu. "AHH! It's the Katana Dragon!" This shocked Ryu.

"Don't get involved with him, he'll bring trouble!" Another man wearing a tan outfit shouted. The two ran off.

Ryu blinked his eyes in confusion. "What was that?"

- -

Ryu asked around town, some gave him weird looks, some got scared of him, some (the women) grabbed onto his face and shoved his head into their chests saying how cute he was.

Ryu walked around wiping his nose bleed. "My gosh, why am I being treated so weirdly?" Ryu said. He then noticed a pink ribbon, two yellow ribbons, and a silver hair clip. "Could that be?" He walked towards the direction.

- -

"Wah, where are we?" Karen whimpered. "This looks like feudal Japan."

"Maybe this is a time skip." Ryn said. Karen held onto Ryn's arm, while Ryn too, held onto Karen's arm.

"I hope Ryu-kun is okay." Miku said.

"You only think about Ryu!" Ryn shouted irritatingly.

"Of course I do!" Miku shouted. "I love him very much, and I'll worry for him if he is separated from me. Besides, you're worried about him too and so are you." Miku said first to Ryn then directed attention towards Karen. Miku then heard footsteps. She perked her ears up. She then turned around. A sixteen-year-old boy with black spiky hair (much like Ryu) and wearing a red opened feudal like robe had his back turned on the girls. He had on a hat that looked like a Chinese Straw Hat, which covered most of his face. Miku's eyes gleamed with happiness. "Oh Ryu-kun!" She shouted jumping towards the direction of this boy. She hugged this boy from behind. The straw hat flew off. "Oh I've missed you so." She rubbed her face on the boy's back.

"ACK!" Ryn shouted. "SHE BEAT ME TO IT!"

"Wait Ryn-san." Karen said. She noticed that the boy was not Ryu.

"Wait a minute." Miku said. She felt the boy's muscles. She then released the boy and walked back a bit. The boy turned around. This boy oddly enough, looked a lot like Ryu, only with a sour expression on his face. "You're not Ryu! You're too big!"

The boy then grabbed Miku's hand. "Who are you and why did you hug me?" The boy asked irritatingly. Miku winced in pain as the boy grabbed her hand.

"You're hurting me." Miku whimpered.

"Answer me woman!" The boy shouted.

"WOI YAH!" Ryu's voice came out. He dropped kicked the boy off of Miku.

"OOF!" The boy crashed into a wall.

"Miku-san, come on." Ryu said grabbing Miku's hand gently.

"Ryu-kun!" Miku exclaimed in joy.

"Ryn come on!" Ryu grabbed onto Ryn's hand.

"RYU!" Ryn shouted in relief.

The boy that looked like Ryu got up. "Teme." He said. He drew his katana. He then jumped into the air.

"Any idea what's going on?" Ryu asked the girls.

"No clue." Karen said. "But at least you're okay."

"Same to the three of you." Ryu said. Then the boy that Ryu had kicked earlier landed in front of him. "Ki Ku." Ryu gulped.

The boy directed the Katana at Ryu, while Ryu and the girls stepped back. "Who are you and why do you look like me." The boy asked.

"Hey wait a minute, I don't want to fight!" Ryu shouted shaking his head.

"Too late, you kicked me already." The boy retorted.

Ryu drooped down. "Oh yeah." Ryu said. "Wait. Who are you?"

"Me." The boy said. "Remember this, my name is Ryuuji, Hinote Ryuuji! Who are you?"

"Ryunosuke, Rekka Ryunosuke." Ryu answered. "You three better step back." Ryu said to Ryn, Karen, and Miku. The girls did step back.

Ryuuji jumped into the air and lunged at Ryu. "PREPARE TO DIE YOU COPY!" Ryuuji was ready to thrust the Katana into Ryu.

"Wait . . . NANI!?" Ryu shouted. "WHAT COPY!?"

- - - -

Hope you like this Gekijofic of Kodenranger. I hope you like and please review.


	2. Ryu Vs Ryuuji, Reveal the Evil

I do not own Super Sentai but I do own Elemental Sentai Kodenranger. Note, there might be some bit of rude language in this fic.

- -

Ryu dodged Ryuuji's thrust. Then Ryu crouched and tripped Ryuuji. Ryuuji quickly spun himself up and slashed at Ryu's legs. Ryu jumped over Ryuuji's head and grabbed hold to a branch of a tree. "Oh man." Ryu said. "I have a bad feeling about doing this." Ryu turned around and watched Ryuuji turn around. Ryuuji held his sword as if ready to throw the Katana. "Shit."

Ryuuji threw the Katana at Ryu. The Katana spun really fast through the air, and was about to cut Ryu. Ryu reacted and released the branch. The Katana sliced through the branch dropping the branch on Ryu. The Katana was flying back at Ryu.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ryu exclaimed. Ryu rolled away, taking the broken branch with him. The Katana whizzed past Ryu and flew back into Ryuuji's hand like a boomerang.

"You're not bad . . . for a copy." Ryuuji smirked. "Too bad, the original will always win!" Ryuuji then lunged at Ryu. Ryuuji leapt into the air.

Ryu spun the branch around and smacked Ryuuji's legs while Ryuuji was in midair. Ryuuji flinched and dropped to the ground. Ryuuji growled and swiped the Katana at Ryu's legs again. Ryu flipped away and Ryuuji got up. However, Ryu was prepared for Ryuuji getting up and Ryu kicked a small rock at Ryuuji's right hand, which held the Katana. The rock struck Ryuuji's hand, disarming Ryuuji. Ryu then dashed at Ryuuji, and tackled Ryuuji, breaking a wall and breaking in to a building.

"Ooh!" The girls gasped.

"That has got to hurt." Ryn remarked.

Inside the building, Ryu and Ryuuji were both on the floor. They both got up and shook off the pain. Ryuuji, after recovering, charged at Ryu. Ryuuji threw a right hook at Ryu. Ryu blocked with his left arm, then Ryu jabbed with his free fist. Ryuuji caught the fist with his own free fist and threw Ryu on the floor. Ryuuji attempted to step on Ryu, but Ryu grabbed Ryuuji's foot and spun Ryuuji in the air. Ryu quickly got up and kicked Ryuuji at a wall. Ryuuji however flipped his body around so he was able to kick off the wall and then kick Ryu. Ryuuji landed and Ryu fell. Ryuuji dashed again. Ryu got up and the two started throwing fists at each other, though Ryuuji was more aggressive and Ryu ended up blocking a lot.

Then, Ryu pulled a reversal. Ryu then bent his body backwards and used a flash kick on Ryuuji on the nose. Ryuuji held his nose in pain, then Ryu threw a fist into Ryuuji's gut. Ryu threw another fist, but this time Ryuuji blocked. It was too late though as now Ryuuji was now on the defensive and Ryu was on the offensive. Then Ryuuji started fighting back and then the two were punching at each other's fists really hard. Eventually the two jumped back away from each other.

The two of them tried to put on a strong face. One could tell the two were struggling to keep on a straight face. Ryu tried his best, but he caved.

"Gah." Ryu whimpered. He started shaking his hand in pain.

Ryuuji released a breath as his fists were really hurting. He too shook his hands in pain. Then he lunged at Ryu again ready to hit Ryu. Ryu jumped back and spun around near a pole in the building. Ryu quickly faced Ryuuji again, this time with his left hand facing Ryuuji, telling Ryuuji to come closer. Ryuuji took the challenge and lunged again.

Then Ryu did the most ridiculous thing ever. Well actually, it's just embarrassing that Ryuuji got hit by this attack. Ryu pulled a wooden staff from behind him and whacked Ryuuji 's fist. "HYAH!" Ryu yelled as he hit. When Ryu had spun by the pole in the building, Ryu took the nearby wooden staff, which was the about the same size as Ryu, and hid it behind his back.

"ITE!" Ryuuji whimpered. He blew his hit hand. It really stung. "I mean . . . IT DOESN'T HURT!"

"Doesn't hurt!?" Ryu shouted. Ryu then charged and started beating Ryuuji relentlessly. "Does this hurt, does this hurt, does this hurt!? Doesn't hurt my ass!" Ryu shouted beating Ryuuji. Ryuuji yelped and jumped back. Ryu held the staff behind him and grinned. "That's how Auntie Aya used to spank me when I wasn't behaving."

"Really." Ryuuji said. "Then you must've been a really bad boy! Especially when you have to use a modify version of my own memories!" Ryuuji dashed.

"Whose using modified memories, what I told you was the truth!" Ryu attempted another beat down with the staff. However, Ryuuji blocked with his right arm, then charged flames into his left hand. Ryuuji then threw this flaming hand as a fist into Ryu's guts. Ryu flew back, and Ryu gasped in pain, using the staff to keep his balance.

"Did you see that?" Ryuuji asked. "That's how I used to be treated when I was young. Just because of your creator!" Ryuuji screamed at Ryu.

"WHOSE CREATOR!?" Ryu shouted. "I don't even know who you're talking about!" Ryu then got up and started rotating his staff around ready to thrust Ryuuji.

Ryuuji looked up, then Ryuuji jumped and crashed through the roof. Ryu kicked of a pole and pursued Ryuuji through the hole. Ryuuji jumped down and grabbed a really long staff that was twice as long as Ryu's staff. Ryu was about to smash Ryuuji from behind but Ryuuji quickly turned and the long staff smacked Ryu away.

"WAH!" Ryu flew into another wall, that was next to the girls.

"Ryu! You ok?" Ryn asked.

"Yeah I am." Ryu said getting up. "Ow." He whimpered. Then Ryuuji, still standing on the roof, thrust the long rod at Ryu. Ryu parried, then ran. Ryuuji followed on the roof and kept stabbing at Ryu. Ryu eventually jumped back, and Ryuuji's stab stabbed into the ground. Ryu jumped on the long staff and ran up to Ryuuji's side. Ryu then kicked Ryuuji, but Ryuuji retaliated by jumping in the air and kicking Ryu back to the ground. Ryuuji jumped down. Ryu flipped away then quickly got back up. Ryuuji turned around, swinging the long staff. Ryu parried. The two stopped and glared at each other as they let their staffs touch. There was a long pause. The girls watched anxiously. The wind blew around the area.

"Hey." Ryuuji said. "You see this. This stick is two times longer, two times stronger."

"BULL!" Ryu retorted. "Mine's short but sturdy."

Ryuuji growled at that comment, then quickly took the long staff away from Ryu's short staff and tripped Ryu. Ryuuji then attempted to slam Ryu while Ryu was down.

"EE!" Ryu then inched away, and the long staff slammed right near his private area. "HEY! I need that!" Ryu then hand stood and spun around to get up. Ryu charged at Ryuuji and slammed down. Ryuuji jumped back and pull the long staff back, ready to release it. The long staff bounced at Ryu and flew back at Ryuuji. Then Ryuuji jumped and slammed down. Ryu tried to parry but it was too late and Ryuuji broke Ryu's staff in two and Ryu was hit on the chest. Ryu fell. But Ryuuji was not done and Ryuuji was determined to finish Ryu off.

"DIE!" Ryuuji shrieked.

"NAH! I still have my life to live!" Ryu then grabbed the center of Ryuuji's staff. Then Ryu elbowed Ryuuji's long staff, snapping the staff in half.

"OOH!" Ryn said.

"Nice Reversal!" Karen shouted.

"That's a little aggressive coming from you." Miku commented and Karen blushed at that comment.

Ryu then used his side of the staff as a weapon. Now Ryuuji and Ryu had equal sized staffs. Ryu kept hitting Ryuuji while Ryuuji kept parrying. Then Ryu jumped in the air and tornado kicked Ryuuji away. Ryu landed fine while Ryuuji slid through the floor.

Ryuuji got up, and chuckled. "How nice, you hit me to my sword." Ryuuji said as his Katana was right next to him.

"Oh shit." Ryu whimpered.

Ryuuji took the sword up, then swung the sword, slashing a long sonic boom at Ryu!

Ryu bent backward to dodge the sonic boom, and two little hairs on his head got slash. "OH MY GOSH! My head almost got sliced off." Then Ryu looked up and Ryuuji was in the air ready to come down and stab Ryu. Ryu tried to parry with the staff but the staff was sliced in half. Then Ryuuji kicked Ryu away.

"RYU!" The girls screamed.

"You're really persistent, but all villains must die." Ryuuji growled.

"GEEZ! Will you just stop calling me a villain!" Ryu shouted. "I'll knock some sense into you!" Ryu was running towards Ryuuji. Then Ryu grabbed Ryuuji's collar.

"NANI!?" Ryuuji shouted.

"YAH!" Ryu bent his head back then head butt Ryuuji's head. There was a long pause.

"AHH!" The two shouted, holding their heads in pain.

"Why is your head so hard?" Ryu whimpered.

"Screw you." Ryuuji growled.

"Man you're mean." Ryu whimpered. Ryuuji was about to take up his Katana again, when all of a sudden Miku screamed.

"Let go of me!" Miku shouted.

Ryu looked over. "MIKU!" He shouted. There were many black robe individuals. Two of them grabbed Ryn and Karen down. Each girl was struggling to get out of the grips.

"AHH! You can't do this to us." Ryn struggled in her black robe's grip. "Just let us go!"

The black robe that was grabbing Miku was about to drag her away. Then Ryu quickly got up and ran. He kicked off a wall, walked over a few black robes' heads, and kicked the black robe that was holding Miku away. Then Ryu used his two broken staff pieces and threw them at the black robes grabbing Ryn and Karen.

"Arigato Ryu-san." Karen said.

"No problem." Ryu said. "What the hell are these black robed people anyway?" He whispered. He then turned around, and gulped. "My gosh." All the black robes drew really demonic shaped black swords. Ryu turned around. "MY GOSH! RUN!" He said. He ran and the girls followed him.

They ran past Ryuuji. And Ryuuji gasped when all those black robes ran past him as well. Then three stopped and turned to face Ryuuji. Ryuuji was a little shocked, but then he smirked. "I don't know why you're chasing them, but you should know that your mission to kill me will not be successful." Ryuuji then held his Katana at the ready. "Die."

- -

"AIYA!" Ryu shouted. "Why are they chasing us!?"

"I don't know!" Miku shouted. "One of them just grabbed me all of a sudden and now it's this!"

"JUST RUN!" Ryn shouted.

Then one landed in front of Ryu. "HOLY CRAP!" Ryu shouted. This one stabbed at Ryu, but then the Red Koden Gem bashed the blade. Then Ryu, Miku, Ryn, and Karen all punched the Black Robe. Then Ryu grabbed the sword from the Black Robe. Then another Black Robe came in from behind. Ryu parried, then kicked the Black Robe away. More Black Robes came and Ryu kept parrying.

"DAMN!" Ryu shouted. Then Ryn grabbed three swords from fallen Black Robes and threw one each to Karen and Miku. The three girls started fighting with the Black Robes as well. Ryu kept parrying and avoided trying to kill the Black Robes. "How many of you are there!?"

Then two Blue colored handle Katanas stabbed the Black Robe that was fighting Ryu. Ryu was shocked. "OI!" Ryuuji's voice shouted. "You're too clumsy with that sword. Use those Katanas." Ryuuji said.

"B-b-b-but . . ." Ryu stammered pointing at the dead Black Robe.

"What, you've never seen a dead body before?" Ryuuji said growling at Ryu. "They're not human. If you didn't know that then I guess you're their enemies. Now hurry up and take those Katanas and fight."

"Oh so they're not humans huh?" Ryu smiled. "Should've said so earlier!" Ryu took the two blue color handle Katana in his hand and started dual wielding his way around. Slashing each Black Robe that he could slash. Ryuuji fought alongside Ryu and the girls.

Then it seemed that they were done. "Well that's that." Ryuuji said.

"Hey, why did you help us?" Ryu asked. "You were going ballistic trying to kill me just before."

"Just thought they created you to try to kill me, but if they're your enemies then you can't be with them." Ryuuji said.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE HELL YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!" Ryu shouted. "Now who the hell were they!?"

"They're the Shadow Guard." Ryuuji said. "They are the servants of the Dark Ruler. They put fear in the people, executing random people for crimes they made up. They're despicable. They're cruel."

"Hey what year is this?" Karen asked wondering.

"1995, why do you ask?" Ryuuji said.

"1995!?" The girls screamed.

"I don't remember hearing anything about Shadow Guards, or a Dark Ruler." Karen said.

"Maybe this is a Parallel Universe!" Ryn shouted.

"No." Ryu shook his head. "No way this is a Parallel Universe." He then pointed behind Ryuuji. "That tree right there, I recognize it anywhere, that's the Apple Tree in front of the Elementary School."

"But if it's a Parallel Universe that tree would still be in it." Miku said.

"I still don't believe it's a Parallel Universe." Ryu said.

"Ok, you can just keep being Stubborn." Ryn said a little irritated.

Then Ryuuji perked his ears up. He turned around. "Shit, more of them are coming." He then grabbed Ryu's hand. "You better start running." He then dragged Ryu away.

"HEY! Why are you holding my hand!" Ryu shouted and the girls dropped their swords and followed. And sure enough, more Black Robes were following as well. "HOLY SHIT! How many of those are there! Wait . . . they're things right?"

- -

Kai groaned. He opened his eyes and found himself lying on a tree in a grass field on top of a hill. He found Kyoko lying her head on his shoulder. "Hey Kyoko, wake up." Kai said.

Kyoko woke up. "Kai-sama, what is it?"

"We need to find out where we are." Kai said. Kai got up, and dusted himself off. Then he realized something. "DAISAN! DAISAN!" He shouted frantically. "WHERE ARE YOU!?" He looked around. Then Kai looked down the hill. "Oh, you scared me like that." Kai said. Daisan was fast asleep on the bottom of the hill. "Hey wake up, you're going to catch a cold sleeping like that."

Daisan got up and yawned. "Where . . . are we?" He asked.

"I don't know, so that's why we're going to find out where we are right this instant." Kai said.

Kyoko stood up and walked over to Kai. "We should be careful, I have a feeling that danger lurks all over this world." She warned.

"Well if anyone comes to mess with me . . ." Kai said gritting his teeth and clenching his fist. "I'll crush them."

- -

"Keep running." Ryuuji said.

"Yeah, yeah we get the point." Ryu said.

Then a door to a building slid open. "Hurry up, get in!" An old man wearing a black and white robe said. He quickly went in leaving the door open.

"Let's go." Ryuuji said. The four of them ran into the room and quickly closed the door. The Shadow Guards ran by the door, ignoring it. For now, Ryu and the others got away.

"Are you all ok?" The old man asked.

"Yeah thanks . . ." Ryu said. Then he and the girls stared at the old man.

"Oh . . ." Miku said.

"My . . ." Karen said.

"GOSH!" Ryu and Ryn shouted. "It's Ojii-chan!"

Ojii-chan quickly jumped back in surprise. "Well that's what everyone calls me, but I have a name." He said pointing at the wall, with 'Yugi' written all over the wall in red. (Insert The Sealed Miracle or Passionate Duelist from Yugioh! Duel Monsters)

Everyone (who is from the present) basically ignored Ojii-chan. (Record Needle Scratches) Ryu and the girls huddled around each other. "Wow, it really is Ojii-chan." Ryu said. "You think he's our Ojii-chan?"

"Maybe not seeing as how he's wearing something other than his Gray Suit." Ryn said.

"Yeah, I've never seen our Ojii-chan out of that gray suit." Karen said.

"I think we can rule out that this is our Ojii-chan right now." Miku said.

"Hello, is anyone listening to me?" Ojii-chan asked. "Ryuuji?" Even Ryuuji was ignoring Ojii-chan. "Who are you people anyway?" Referring to Ryu and the girls. No one answered. Then he squinted his eyes to look at the four. "Ne Ryuuji, why did you bring home four girls?"

Ryu perked his ears up. "I'M A GUY!" He shouted.

"NO FREAKING WAY!" Ojii-chan shouted. Then he rubbed his chin. "Now that I think about it, you do look like Ryuuji a bit. Hm . . . could you and Ryuuji be somehow related?"

"Don't think about it, our similarities in looks only go that far." Ryuuji said coldly. He had his arms crossed. "There's no way this wimp is related to me at all."

"Gosh, you're such an asshole." Ryu whined.


End file.
